


Smile

by Arimentenki



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: I'm Sorry, M/M, No one actually pees though don't worry, Pee, this is a joke I'm so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 17:05:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6574627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arimentenki/pseuds/Arimentenki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wanted to see his “children” smile just a bit more before he left. Just as something to hang onto, both for them and for him.</p>
<p>The same went for his leader.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smile

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so fucking sorry. 
> 
> SHOUTOUT TO @morisawa_chiaki ON TWITTER FOR TELLING ME CHIAKI AND KANATA WOULD WORK FOR THIS AND FOR BASICALLY INSPIRING THIS MADNESS.
> 
> Beta'd by @kashimakai @groovytween and @kagehira_mika

“Puka puka~♪” Kanata bubbled happily, swaying from side to side as he made his way to the restroom.

Ryuuseitai had just ended a summer photoshoot. He and Chiaki were the only ones left, the first years having finished their parts about an hour or two earlier. The seniors were in more demand since they would be leaving soon, so they had stayed behind to wrap up a few extra shots.

He would miss them all terribly when graduation came. They’d been playing with water guns all day, and he had made sure to thoroughly soak each and every one of them. He wanted to see his “children” smile just a bit more before he left. Just as something to hang onto, both for them and for him.

The same went for his leader.

Chiaki hadn’t been smiling nearly enough lately, and barely at all in the group shots earlier. With an uncertain future in front of them, and leaving their little makeshift family, Kanata could certainly understand why. Still, he frowned, ‘When a fish in the school flounders and drops behind it ends up eaten by sharks.’ Chiaki was the last person the oddball wanted that to happen to. He’d seen people gobbled up, by both sharks and stress.

With these thoughts in mind, Kanata pushed open the restroom door and walked in. ‘If only there was a way to make him smile puka… Or even better, laugh!’ He stopped in front of the mirrors, realized he was starting to pout, put his water guns down and pressed two fingers to the ends of his mouth and nudged the frown into a small smile, hopeless as it was.

‘Water guns!’ He’d only seen Kaoru pull the trick on Souma once before, but it was easy enough to remember. All three of the marine bio club members did end up laughing in the end, after Souma got his initial anger out. Ah, he was going to miss them too.

He did a quick survey of the bathroom, beyond pleased. There were no urinals and only three stalls. It was perfect. He dumped out the water guns and poured hot water, much too hot for him normally, in, then claimed the middle stall.

He would make Chiaki smile today.

 

* * *

 

 

‘Freedom!’

Chiaki ran for it. Everything was finally over! No more pesky photographers or directors nagging at him to pose a certain way! As leader it was his job to make sure that everything went well, so he had volunteered to have his solo photos taken last so he could oversee the rest. Now however he realized that had been a mistake. Combined with the fact that there was free lemonade for the staff, he ‘accidentally’ drank five cups, and that he hadn’t peed beforehand, that had been a very big mistake. A very bad mistake. It even messed up his ability to smile throughout the shoot, so the pictures took even longer to take.

And so, the second the director said they were finally done he’d dropped everything and ran straight for the bathroom, hoping, praying to any god that may have been out there, to show some mercy on him.

He dashed into the nearest stall, forgoing locking the door in desperation and pain. His need to pee outweighed everything else. He unbuckled his belt, eager to get to sweet release.

…Something splattered against his shoulder. ‘What in the world…’ Chiaki looked over, peering to get a better view of what landed on him. However he had no such easy luck, whatever it was that hit him was just out of sight. He reached over with his hand instead, meeting a warm wet sensation against the fabric of his blazer. More droplets pelted down onto the floor as he snapped his head up. Every few seconds another “burst” would fly from the next stall over, seeming apt to make a target out of him. All throughout, the sound of someone peeing came from someone in said stall. Chiaki only had a guess to just what exactly the liquid was, but every single guess he had was, to say the least, unpleasant. ‘...Oh my god. Please don’t tell me…’

A soft puka came over as well.

‘God do you hate me?’

“Kanata… is that you?” he called over hesitantly, dreading the worst.

Awww… He’d been caught already. The oddball had been trying to keep from laughing loud enough to be heard, but failed. He at least hoped to keep up the ruse just a little longer though. ‘Puka… Well, just because I got caught doesn’t mean I can’t keep up the joke, right?’ He was determined to make this work. He fired off another especially heavy spout of water. “Puka, it’s me Chiaki, everything okay?

The worst had come true for Chiaki.

Of all people, it had to be his teammate. Sure, if it was a stranger that would also be bad, but with a teammate with this habit… He would have to get used to holding it. Not to mention how ridiculously awkward this was! His own predicament forgotten, he again called out, “Ev-Everything is good over here, are you okay though? It doesn’t seem that way.”

“Eh? Really?”

“Well with how you’re peeing uh, something seems off about it.” Chiaki winced as more liquid hit him directly on the head.

“This is how I normally pee though, leader.” Kanata bubbled back.

This. Was. Normal.

“...Oh. Okay.”

“Leader, is there something wrong with how I pee?”

“Well… The aim…”

“Hehe~♪ We sea creatures go freely, whenever and wherever we want~♪” He started rapid firing. “But if there’s something wrong with it…” Kanata murmured, voice dripping with dejection.

‘I just wanted to pee.’ Chiaki thought, the only thought he could muster under the “golden shower”. Well, along with one other thought.

Midori was very relatable at the moment.

What was he supposed to do?! He couldn’t just drop the conversation now that he brought it up, and he sure as hell couldn’t pee now! None of his hero shows had trained him for a moment like this. He ran through various scenes in his head, none of them helping him find a solution to the situation. Giving some great speech to his allies or to a villain wouldn’t work here, and what heroes say when they’re protecting people… Well, he was the one who needed protection right now.

‘Wait, Kanata was childlike in a way. Could that work?’ He mentally flipped through his memories, finding a single scene where the hero had come across a bullied child. They had encouraged them, then revealed their own weakness. ‘Would this work in this situation though?! Well, Kanata did sound dejected… But his own weakness…’ Chiaki panicked, then decided to go through with it.

He steeled himself, and called out.

“Do-Do your best! Ryuuseitai Blue!!! It’s okay! It is okay! Pee to your hardest! Pee your heart out! It doesn’t matter where it lands, as long as your heart is released! It’s a little known fact, and one that I am ashamed to admit, but I also have quite bad aim for a hero! In fact, if I do say so myself, as a porcelain painter I am horri-”

The door slammed open, revealing a flushed Kanata with tears in his eyes, though whether from laughing or embarrassment, Chiaki couldn’t tell. Pushing Chiaki to the side, he aimed his larger water gun into the toilet, firing a gushing stream straight into the middle, sounding very much like pee. He aimed his smaller gun nearly straight up, and fired in spurts over the stall wall. He turned back, still flushed, but dead serious. “Chiaki, it is okay. We mammals are unfortunate creatures. Unlike our brethren in the sea, we can not just release ourselves whenever and wherever we wish. We must learn to go in certain areas or die in our waste.” He couldn’t believe he had almost graduated and just let Chiaki go like this. He needed to make sure he was fully educated before he left. Or else he would flounder, and be eaten by sharks. He would have to educate his entire family actually. Use Chiaki as a lesson for his “children”. “Puka~♪ I do not really have bad aim myself. I’ll take you back to the sea, where you can practice your aim puka~♪ The sand will hold your waters and the waves will wash them away.”

Chiaki stepped back in shock, “Wait, no, I mean, I do have bad aim, but like, I just said that to make you feel better I-”

Kanata had his hand in an iron death grip before he could pull it away. “Don’t worry, just take it easy puka~♪ I’ll teach you~♪” He pulled Chiaki out of the restroom, heading straight for the ocean.

Chiaki still hadn’t peed.


End file.
